Deep Sea Hunter (game)
Deep Sea Hunter is an adventure point-and-click game released in December 13, 2012 for PC and the App Store. It is developed by Berzerk Studio for the mobile version and Specimen Games for the flash version. Description Gameplay When clicking the "Start" button, we are sent to a group of tabs, those being the Settings, Improvements Store, Bestiary and Achievements. There's also a space that shows the amount of coins created by Kizi, named Kizi Coins. There's a button too at the right, saying "Dive". Clicking the button will result in the game starting. At first, the game explains us about how to navigate the transport of The Protagonist, a Submarine. The only control is the Mouse, when moving the cursor around, the Submarine will look where the cursor is. If holding left-click in a space where the cursor is, the Submarine will make his way to reach the cursor unless the player stops holding the left-click, the Submarine bumps with something, or it reaches the cursor at some way. After reading the tutorial messages, the Submarine is sent into the Sea. Through the sea, we see several creatures, that can be killed if the Submarine detects a creature in the area of the Sonar, a mechanic that detects them so the Submarine can shoot projectiles named "Missiles", which move at a fast way, trying to chase the victim. As it seems, the sea is very huge like in real life, but there are theories of it being infinite in the game. The player must pay attention at Fuel Tank, which lowers the amount of Fuel and causes the submarine to stop moving that it has to emerge to the surface. The player has to avoid from bumping with rocks or touching creatures, which also cause damage and the submarine will have to emerge. Seeing what appears to be a new creature to the player, the new creature will be unlocked in the Bestiary, one of the tabs mentioned above. In the Bestiary, the creature has a joke, fact or just a simple description. The game also introduces strange myths and legends, commonly known as Sea Monsters, giant and often horrifying monsters said to habitat in the Deep Sea. The monsters are considered to have the role of the game's bosses, since they take time to be defeated. When creatures get killed, they drop coins and chests, which probably help to increase the amount of Kizi Coins when collected. In the game, the Submarine has 8 improvements, those are the Missile, Missiles Launcher, Sonar, Rotor Blade, Hull, Fuel Tank, Magnet and Gold Detector. The players can get Kizi Coins as they keep killing creatures and getting coins and chests. All of this can help to upgrade the improvements, but the improvements can upgrade to a maximum of 10 times upgraded, which, of course, make the game a bit easier. Characters Humans *The Protagonist Sea Creatures *Swordfish *Jellyfish *Squid *Giant Pufferfish *Hammerhead Shark *Barracuda *White Shark *Giant Jellyfish *Giant Squid *Viperfish *Anglerfish *Deep Squid Sea Monsters *Kraken *Shell Monster *Elder Of The Deep *Cthulhu Submarine The Submarine is the watercraft that the Protagonist drives. It has 8 improvements, which upgrade the Submarine. The Submarine somehow can resist in the deepiest of the sea, but this is possible. It is the only transport known in Deep Sea Hunter at the time. Improvements NOTE: Grammar errors were fixed. Achievements NOTE: Grammar errors were fixed. Gallery Trivia Notes *There are more creatures in Deep Sea Hunter 2 that remained unimplemented in this game. *Berzerk Studio would later develop Deep Sea Hunter 2. **Specimen Games' whereabouts are unknown at the time. *Kizi Coins are present in the flash game but strangely absent in the mobile game. **This is possibly because the flash game was sponsored by Kizi, while Berzerk Studio just developed the mobile game without sponsors. *Cthulhu's design would be changed in Deep Sea Hunter 2, looking completely different. References *The game presents H. P. Lovecraft's cosmic entity, Cthulhu. Glitches *At times, missiles can stay stuck in a rocky structure. Category:Games Category:Deep Sea Hunter